Gathering Clouds
by Wishheart01
Summary: Cloudkit is the son of Dawnsky and Duskfur, two respected Windclan warriors. His sister is focused on becoming the best warrior possible. A normal family... Or so it seems. Cloudkit wants to know why Mudclaw, the deputy hates him so much and why his denmate has strange dreams. Follow Cloudpaw as he uncovers the prophecy set by Starclan at his birth.
1. Prolouge

**Welcome! This is Gathering Clouds, the sequel to Dawn and Dark (DaD for short) It would help if you read DaD first, but I suppose it is not essential. There will be new characters introduced, primarily, Cloudpaw, Dawnsky's Third son. I have always felt that cats like Runningwind and Rosetail, are under mentioned by the Erins and I have brought them back to life using Starclan. You will also be hearing more from Cloverpaw (Cloverbreeze), Swiftpaw (Swiftwind), Whistlepaw (Whistlereed) and Sandpaw (previously Sandpelt, but I changed his name to Sandripple, which, I think, suits his ripply fur better.) though they won't be main characters.**

**Also in the coming chapters and books (I will be extending the series) You will be taken into the territories of Shadowclan and Riverclan, as I felt that I was being mean and leaving them out. I shall also be adding chapter questions at the bottom of some chapters, a tip I learnt from Willowdream of Forestclan, (thanks for that, Willowdream, I'll send you a sort of Gift, later. Shadowfur, my other awesome reviewer, has kind of already had a gift... You'll see... *evil laugh* let's just say you'll be seeing a lot more of Petalkit!) On with the story!**

Warriors 5 sorting the warriors

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Firestar- Flame coloured tom with green eyes, once a Kittypet  
Deputy: Graystripe- Grey, long-furred Tom with yellow eyes  
Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- Grey She-cat with a twisted hind leg/- Leafpaw

Warriors:

-Brackenfur- Golden/brown Tom  
-Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat  
-Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom/- Squirrelpaw  
-Frostfur- White She-cat  
-Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger splotches  
-Thornclaw- Golden/ brown tom  
-Silverstep- Silver/grey she-cat with cream fur on the neck  
-Cloudtail- Long-furred white Tom  
-Darkface- Dark brown tom with an almost black face  
-Ashfur- Pale grey tom with darker flecks  
-Brambleclaw- Dark tabby Tom with amber eyes  
-Redheart- Ginger Tom  
-Ravenhollow- Black tom  
-Sootfur-  
-Rainwhisker-  
-Sorreltail-

Apprentices:

-Spiderpaw  
-Whitepaw  
-Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes  
-Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

-Ferncloud-Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks/-Litter of three- Birchkit  
-Snowfur- Sleek-furred, white She-cat with green eyes/- Expecting Darkface's kits

Kits:

-Birchkit

Elders:

-Longtail- Pale tabby tom with a shredded ear (retired early due to failing sight)  
-Mousefur- Dusky brown she-cat  
-Goldenflower- Pale ginger She-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar- Elderly black and white tom with a very long tail  
Deputy: Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom  
Medicine Cat: Barkface- Brown tom

Warriors:

-Onewhisker- Brown tabby Tom  
-Tornear- Tabby Tom  
-Webfoot- Dark grey tabby Tom  
-Runningbrook- Light grey She-cat  
-Duskfur- Golden tabby Tom/- Skypaw  
-Whitetail-White She-cat with green eyes  
-Rabbitfoot- Dusty brown Tom  
-Foxstripe- Ginger Tom with a dark ginger stripe along his back  
-Shrewfang- Black Tom with intense green eyes  
-Mouseclaw- Tabby She-cat (deceased- killed by rabbit desease)  
-Crowfeather- Dark grey tom  
-Sparrowdust- Light brown tom  
-Mintdapple- Grey tabby she-cat  
-Gorsethorn- Ginger tabby tom  
-Nightcloud- Black She-cat  
-Maplefrost- Ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and bright green eyes  
-Skyblossom- Grey She-cat with amber eyes  
-Ashfoot- grey She-cat  
-Reedsong- Pretty silver tabby She-cat and purple eyes

Apprentices:

-Owlpaw- Light brown tabby tom  
-Weaselpaw- Ginger Tom with white paws  
-Cloverpaw- Light brown she-cat with dark brown points and pale green eyes  
-Swiftpaw- White she-cat with ginger/brown patches and dark blue eyes  
-Whistlepaw- Gold/brown tabby tom with silver/blue eyes and ruffled fur  
-Sandpaw- Dark cream tom with darker brown points and green eyes

Queens:

-Dawnsky- Dusky cream She-cat with pale green eyes and Ginger/brown markings/- Litter of two- Cloudkit, Daisykit  
-Iceheart- White She-cat with green eyes/- Litter of Four- Petalkit, Scorchkit, Rosekit, Starlingkit

Kits:

-Cloudkit- White Tom with brown eyes  
-Daisykit- Cream she-cat with light brown points and paws with pale green eyes  
-Petalkit- Pale grey she-cat with watery blue eyes  
-Scorchkit- Ginger/brown tom with bright green eyes (deseased- killed by rabbit desease)  
-Rosekit- White she-cat with a pinkish tinge to her fur (deseased- killed by rabbit desease)  
-Starlingkit- Brown tabby tom with green eyes and light brown speckles (deseased- killed by rabbit desease)

Elders:

-Doespring- Light brown She-cat (deseased- killed by rabbit desease)  
-Ryewhisker- Grey tabby She-cat (deseased- killed by rabbit desease)  
-Soggypelt- Scrawny grey Tom  
-Morningflower- Tortoiseshell She-cat  
-Harenose- Light brown tabby Tom (retired early due a leg injury)

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar- Massive white tom with jet black paws  
Deputy: Russetfur-  
Medicine Cat: -Littlecloud- Small tabby Tom

Warriors:

-Stumpytail- Brown tabby Tom  
-Wetfoot- Grey tabby Tom  
-Swamppelt- Mottled brown Tom  
-Birchtail- Creamy Tom  
-Darkflower- Black She-cat  
-Oakfur- Small brown Tom  
-Hollypetal- Grey She-cat  
-Moonheart- Dark grey tabby she-cat with silvery eyes  
-Browntalon- Brown Tom  
-Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
-Wolfheart- Grey tabby tom  
-Frogbounce- Grey tom  
-Grayeyes- Grey tom with grey eyes/- Shiverpaw  
-Owlclaw- Brown tabby  
-Creekfeather- Black she-cat with sky blue eyes/- Shadypaw

Apprentices:

-Shadypaw- Dark blue/grey she-cat with amber eyes  
-Shiverpaw- White and silver tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Queens:

-Tallpoppy- Light brown tabby She-cat with long legs/-Litter of Three- Toadkit, Marshkit, Applekit

Kits:

-Toadkit- Grey tabby tom  
-Marshkit- Ginger/brown tom  
-Applekit- Grey tabby she-cat

Elders:

-Runningnose- Small grey and white Tom  
-Blizzardfur- Grey and white Tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Leopardstar- Unusually spotted golden She-cat  
Deputy: Mistyfoot- Silver/blue She-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat

Warriors:

-Heavystep- Thickset tabby Tom  
-Blackclaw- Smokey black Tom  
-Loudbelly- Dark brown Tom  
-Weedfur- Brown tabby Tom  
-Redfoot- White Tom with distinctive ginger paws  
-Rippletide- Grey tabby Tom  
-Shadepelt- Very dark grey She-cat  
-Larkfoot- Silver/blue She-cat  
-Hawkfrost- Dark brown tabby tom  
-Reedwhisker- Black tom  
-Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
-Sunblaze- Bright ginger tabby tom with a torn left ear and sky blue eyes

Apprentices:

-Heronpaw- White she-cat with black ear-tips and a tail tip  
-Crescentpaw- Silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and orange eyes  
-Ripplepaw- Silver/grey tom with startling green eyes  
-Stalkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes and a white stripe along his back and tail  
-Eaglepaw- Sickly brown tabby tom with watery blue eyes

Queens:

-Honeybloom- Light creamy/brown she-cat with bright blue eyes/- Expecting Redfoot's kits  
-Dawnflower- Light grey she-cat/- Expecting

Kits:

Elders:

-Snowpelt- White Tom with a scarred muzzle

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:

-Chevy- Golden She-cat  
-Cheddar- Tabby Tom  
-Blue- Blue/grey tabby she-cat. Fought for Bloodclan once as a rogue but now lives with her sister in a rat ditch by Ravenpaw's territory.

**Now onto the actual writing:**

Clouds- Prologue

A lithe tabby stalked into the pool of moonlight on the forest floor. A she-cat looked up. She was one of five cats around the sparkling surface. She dipped her head, "Runningwind. I assume you have news?" Runningwind, his fur sparkling with starlight, sat down on his haunches. "Yes Brindleface, I have news." His mew was carefully controlled, as if he was suppressing some excitement. "Good or bad?" A tom from the other side of the pool asked. He was a broad shouldered grey tabby. "There is good news, Swiftclaw." Runningwind replied, undaunted by the Windclan tom's size. "Well let's here it then!" A cat named Rosetail called from Runningwind and Brindleface's side of the clearing. "Snowfur is expecting Darkface's kits!" He yowled in delight, releasing his pent up excitement. All the cats yowled along with him, though the Windclan cats yowled with less enthusiasm. Their celebration was interrupted though, by the entrance of two night black cats to the hollow.

Runningwind looked thoroughly miffed. "What'd you mean 'you have good news?'" The Starclan cat from Thunderclan growled. Ravenwing lashed her tail. "I have two more Grandkits!" Her tone was triumphant. Runningwind wrinkled his nose.  
"Ravenwing, we all know that Dawnsky is not your kit!" He protested, but a Windclan cat would not be defeated. "But we all know that these kits will be my nephew and niece!" The other black cat added contemptuously with a flick of her tail. Rosetail snorted. "Yes, but what if these kits turn out to be the wrong ones too. Cloverpaw, Swiftpaw, Whistlepaw and Sandpaw aren't anything special, you know Nightsong!" Nightsong stiffened, fur bristling. "Do you want to go down and fight against them yourself, Rosetail! They are nearly warriors you know, and any one of them could take on you in a fight!"

"Stop!"

A huge tom roared. He had a thick grey coat and behind him were cats who originated from both Shadowclan and Riverclan. Rosetail and Nightsong stopped arguing. "Shellheart?" Rosetail's confused mew echoed across the clearing. "Where have you been hiding yourself all these season-cycles?" She asked. Shellheart grunted.  
"I have been watching, not hiding, Rosetail." He replied evenly, though there was a hint of irritation in his voice. He stepped forward bravely. "And it is time for us all to take part in the prophecy." He waved his tail. "This kit will be the one to unite us, to gather the cats who will fight the small battles! Riverclan and Shadowclan have watched the Dawn and Dark rise but there were others. The Sun and the Moon have protected their own clans and they too, will bring forth saviours for the coming battles. Firestar's clan of Chosen cats will not be able to drive back the Dark on their own!" He yowled. Another smaller black and white cat, no older than three moons and smelling of Shadowclan stepped forward. "There will be twelve!" He squeaked with infinite wisdom. "Twelve of the clans who will unite to fight the small battles before the war. To turn the tide against the coming storm! Clouds will Gather! Clouds must Gather! For if the clans do not gather... There will never be peace underneath the full moon!"

**Oh, yeah... Do you guys remember Badgerfang? He's from Yellowfang's secret. Also checkout . It's where I post pictures of characters! Also... Silverstep, Redheart, Ravenhollow, Snowfur, Chevy and Cheddar all belong to Amazing TEEN Authoress. Big round of applause for her! **

**Unknown Characters:**

**Swiftclaw: A Windclan cat who was rumoured to be the fastest cat in the forest. Also my Auntie's cat. In real life he's called Mr. Row**

**Sunblaze and Moonheart: Kinda like Dawnsky and Darkface, but Clanborn. I might do a solitary story about them **

**Chapter question (sponsored by Willowdream "Writing Together we Fight One chapter at a time!")**

**What cats should visit Cloudkit in his dreams and should his sister get dreams at this stage too? **

**P.s. They have to be WINDCLAN Starclan cats**

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	2. Chapter 1- Secrets

**Every Year, as school comes around, fanfic update rates drop dramatically. For this, my friends, I am sorry... BECAUSE IT EFFECTS ME TOO! This is a one-off kit chapter of Cloudpaw, to set the scene. After this we'll skip to when Onewhisker becomes Onestar, and the story will continue at normal pace, revealing the main theme! Onwards, to the chapter WE CONTINUE!**

"But it'll be more crowded now!" Cloudkit complained. Why did Reedsong have to move in here? Iceheart and her lone kit already lived here and it was comfortable like that. His mother shot him a look like flint and, with no delicacy at all, snatched him up by the scruff and plopped him next to his sister. An idea popped into his mind. "Hey Daisykit!" He whispered to the serious kit that was his sister. "Let's attack Reedsong, we'll show her to stay out of our den!" Daisykit licked her paw and drew it slowly over one ear. "Go bother Petalkit, not me. Loyal warriors do not attack their clanmates." She sniffed dramatically. He bared his teeth at her. Stupid she-cat, he had been born first, not her! He stalked away. Stupid Daisykit, Petalkit's so annoying, why should I play with her? Iceheart, Petalkit's mother, leaned out of her nest and whispered in his ear. "Cloverpaw just got back from patrol, go play with her." Cloudkit pricked his ears, Iceheart was always so nice! "Thanks Iceheart!" He whispered back. He dashed out of the nursery, Cloverpaw was always nice to him, she was his older sister after all! "Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw!" He yowled. He skidded to a halt in front of the golden apprentice. "Can we play?" But Swiftpaw, his other sister interrupted him.  
"Oh, hi Cloudkit, run along like a nice little brother and go tell Dawnsky we're going to be warriors!"

Cloudkit's heart sank. Oh, she wasn't kidding. If his siblings were becoming warriors, they wouldn't have enough time to play with him! Cloverpaw gave her sister a shove, go tell Dawnsky yourself! Lazy fur-ball!" But there was a purr in her reprimand and Swiftpaw wasn't offended. As soon as the she-cat was gone, Cloverpaw whipped around and stared him in the eyes. "Why are you so upset Cloudkit? We're only becoming warriors, it's not like we're moving clans!" Cloudkit must have still looked sulky because she added to her speech. "Come on Cloudkit, we've waited long enough for it!" Cloudkit cocked his head to one side, what was Cloverpaw on about? She looked at him funny, "surely Dawnsky told you about the great journey!" Cloudkit nodded, of course Dawnsky had told him about the great journey! It was the biggest thing that had ever happened to the clans! "Well, it was hard on the journey." Cloverpaw started, her eyes clouding with memories.

"I was born in the old territory, you know. The moorland was next to the forest and the maple trees along the border shed leaves into the moor grass. As a kit, it was fun. We played with Weaselpaw and Owlpaw. But..." A dark memory shrouded her gaze, blocking out the enjoyable, pleasant memories of kit-hood. "Mudclaw didn't like us. He despised us in fact! But he always played with the other kits, they weren't even his kin!" She shook out her pelt. Cloudkit swore he could see a dark shadow float into the sky. "We were made apprentices the day before Crowfeather, he was Crowpaw back then, came back from his journey. He was far behind on his training, constantly in a foul mood because his siblings had both become warriors in the time he'd been gone." Something sparked in Cloudkit's memory, he knew those cats. "Yeah! I know them! Sparrowdust and Mintshade, right?" Cloverpaw nodded approvingly. "Yes, Crowfeather hardly speaks to them any more. But anyway. We should have been made warriors around a moon ago. Just before we left for the mountains, Skyblossom's litter became warriors, Gorsethorn, Maplefrost and Nightcloud. And now, here we are."

"Cloverpaw!" A cat called from across the clearing. Cloverpaw turned away, her shoulders slumped. "It's Sparrowdust, better go see what he wants, I am still his apprentice after all!" His sister ran off. Cloudkit scuffled his paws in the dust. He glanced up. Looming over him was Petalkit. "What are you doing down there?" The older cat sniffed. Cloudkit threw her a defiant glare. "Sitting and minding my own business, something you should get better at Petalkit." He sneered right back. That earned him a slight ruffle of the she-cat's sleek grey fur. Confidence building, he continued, "Why don't you go back to the apprentices den? Oh yeah, I know why! Because you're called Petalkit!" This was clearly to much for the older kit, who turned and sprinted back towards the nursery. "Iceheart!" She wailed. Suddenly, Cloudkit knew what was coming. He waited sullenly, watching for the impending storm he'd brought upon himself. "Cloudkit!" Came the growl of Dawnsky. His angry mother burst out of the nursery and approached him. "Could you please explain to me-" her mew was now deathly quiet. "Why a five moon old kit, went crying for her mother?"

His mother continued her tirade. "She lost all her siblings!" Cloudkit felt anger burning through his fur, why did Dawnsky always treat him this way, like everything he did wrong was a mark against her, none of the other warriors did this, what was Dawnsky trying to prove? "So? It doesn't mean we should all scrape down to her, treat her like she's a descended warrior of Starclan!" Dawnsky bristled in response and turned her back to him, throwing one last remark over her shoulder. "She knew her siblings, she was old enough to remember." His mother's creamy shoulders than dropped in defeat as she returned to the nursery. Had that been a note of regret, or had it been pain in her mew? He rushed after his mother, hoping to reconcile with her. But a huge pair of dusty brown paws stopped him. He craned his neck to look up into gleaming amber eyes.

"Don't follow her." The massive, but lean tom advised. Cloudkit's neck was starting to hurt from staring up at this warrior. "Who are you?" The unknown cat purred,  
"You know my mate. I heard you were quite annoyed at the announcement of our second litter." Cloudkit must have had a blank look on his face because his apparent clanmate continued. "I am Rabbitfoot, and as I was saying, do not be to hard on your mother, she's had a tough life." Cloudkit cocked his head, ever curious to uncover a piece of his mother's past. "She was the supposed only daughter of a cat named Ravenwing and our leader, Onewhisker. Dawnsky had everything going for her, she was the prettiest she-cat in all the clans, she was a swift hunter and a ferocious fighter. Every tom fell for her hard." He paused with a thoughtful look on his face, "I was in love with her too once..." Rabbitfoot shook his head "but the rumours are, that she wasn't Clanborn, she was rushed to the nursery one night after Tallstar visited Thunderclan..." He shook his head once more, and walked off muttering. Cloudkit lashed his tail, he was so close to figuring out why Dawnsky was so weird.

**Sorry it's so short, school and such. **

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart**

**And now for the CHAPTER QUESTION (sponsored by Willowdream- "Writing Together we Fight, One chapter at a time")**

**What is your fave pairing from the series? **

**Send your answers via review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Betrayal

Gathering Clouds Chapter Two: Betrayal

Petalpaw sniffed. What was that Riverclan scent on Mudclaw? Her head reeled, Mudclaw had always been nice to her, she was his old apprentice's niece after all. In return she had been nice enough to him, but if she was going to be the most loyal and powerful Windclan warrior, old friendships would have to go into the lake. Slowly she got to her paws and padded slowly toward her mentor. As she passed the nursery, she felt Cloudkit's hot glare scorch her pelt. Petalpaw waved her fluffy grey tail in the air, and lengthened her stride. She heard a low growl come from the white kit. Good. Personally she liked Daisykit much more than Cloudkit, they both wanted to be loyal. Petalpaw respected that aspect of Daisykit, but there was one thing that set them apart. Petalpaw wanted power. "Foxstripe?" She respectfully addressed her mentor. The first way to a cat's mind, is often through his ears. Fallensky had taught her that in her dreams, coaching her far better than Foxstripe had over the last moon and a half. Rolling over in front of Foxstripe was just an act, he wasn't the best warrior in the clan, or the deputy, so what was the point in really respecting him? "May we patrol?" Petalpaw asked sweetly, but the words left a tang of disgust in her mouth. "I want to get as much experiance as possible!" Though the only reason she wanted to go was to check the borders for Mudclaw's scent. Foxstripe's eyes glowed with approval "Yes, of course Petalpaw! You certainly showed that you can fight well enough yesterday, those Riverclan cats had better watch out!" Inwardly, Petalpaw scoffed, but to appease her dopey mentor, she purred hopefully. Gah! This was a lot of effort just to go on a patrol, Fallensky would have to be very right about her getting the deputyship one day. Petalpaw slithered into the apprentices' den. She prodded Swiftpaw with her paw. "Come on, we're going on patrol!" She hoped the elder apprentice wouldn't ruin her plan of exposing Mudclaw. Swiftpaw just growled in her sleep. Cloverpaw looked up. "Excuse her, she's just grumpy about not being able to become a Warrior yet." Ahh yes, of course. Windclan was currently at a disadvantage, not having a leader with nine lives was extremely dangerous. "Do you want to come instead?" She asked Cloverpaw. The apprentice shrugged, "no point I'm sitting here being sorry for myself." She mewed. "What can you scent, Petalpaw?" Foxstripe mewed. Frustration gnawed away at her and Fallensky's chilling hiss echoed in her ears. "Rushed action might win battles but patience wins wars." She lashed her tail, could Fallensky speak to her while she was awake? She shook her head. "Riverclan, obviously. Shrew and hare also..." She trailed off, now was the time to be careful. Rounding her eyes fearfully, Petalpaw faced her mentor. "Foxstripe, why can I smell Mudclaw from across the border?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blood poured from the gash in the tom's flank. The apprentice was maybe a moon older than her, well muscled with a sleek silver pelt. Petalpaw knew this cat as Ripplepaw. To her, this was an easy match. She swung her paw, claws unsheathed, at his head. The blow connected, and sent him flying a fox length away. Trying to make herself as scary as possible, she loomed over him. "Get out of our camp!" She hissed, flattening her ears menacingly. "Mudclaw should never have brought you here!" Then she turned away, satisfied the apprentice was now running, tail between legs, back to Riverclan. An angry hissing filled her ears, "traitors deserve death!" Fallensky growled into her ears. "Steel yourself Petalpaw! Are you as soft as Cloudkit?" _No!_ She wasn't as soft as that white-pelted bee-brain! Ripplepaw deserved to die, he had betrayed his clan! She was sure that Leopardstar hadn't ordered this! Petalpaw whipped around again, if the tom was still there, she would finish him off. Ripplepaw's startling green eyes meet hers, they blazed with indignation. "Mudclaw is the rightful leader of your clan! I will not back down until Justice is served!" The fury that had been burning in her belly sparked. "Who are you to interfere in the affairs of my clan!" She yowled back. Those green eyes narrowed. "You clearly think interfering is ok, or has Thunderclan taken control of Windclan?" Blood roared in Petalpaw's ears. _"Kill him now!"_ She could hear Fallensky screeching over the din. Petalpaw surged forward, lunging for Ripplepaw's throat with teeth bared... And ripped a gash in the throat of a brown tom, who had appeared between them.

"Eaglepaw!" Ripplepaw let out an anguished yowl. "Why?" Trying not to gulp, Petalpaw hardened her heart. "You're lucky he's not dead. Get out of my territory!" She turned away, aware of Ripplepaw's unforgiving glare scorching her pelt. He was indeed lucky that the tom was still alive, she knew Eaglepaw from gatherings, what was Riverclan thinking? Letting a sickly apprentice like that fight in a battle like this! It was possible he could die from his wounds. She snorted, Riverclan cats were bird-brained. She glanced over her shoulder. Ripplepaw, and another Riverclan apprentice, who she didn't know, were gently dragging Eaglepaw away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Petalpaw woke to the unpleasant sight of Barkface staring down at her. "Let me look at you claw." He meowed. Blunt and to the point. She glanced down at her paw, she could barely feel the throbbing of wrenched claw anymore, but offered it to the grumpy old cat anyway. Barkface grunted. "You can train today." Was all he said before he backed out of the den. _Good._ After she had wrenched her claw yesterday, she had temporarily been dismissed from training. _Fallensky didn't think a little thing like that would stop me!_ Her heart brightened as she thought of the training she got in her dreams. She padded out of the den, surprised to notice that the clan was gathering. Scanning the crowd, she picked out Swiftwind and Owlwhisker sitting nearby. Sidling up tho them she whispered into Swiftwind's ear, "what's going on?" She asked the patched warrior. Swiftwind whispered back "my siblings are getting appreticed, Dawnsky will be so glad to be out of the nursery!" A sharp glare from Rabbitfoot silenced them. "I have gathered you here today to name two new apprentices!" Onestar called. "Cloudkit, Daisykit. Step forward." The two kits did so. Petalpaw noticed Cloudkit shivering with anticipation while Daisykit was calm and reserved. "Daisykit! From this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Daisypaw!" "Daisypaw! Daisypaw!" The clan welcomed the new apprentice. Onestar paused to wait for the cheering to die down. "Your mentor will be Gorsethorn." Petalpaw watched as the ginger warrior padded up to Daisypaw and touched noses with her. _That will be me one day!_

"Cloudpaw! You will be mentored by Maplefrost! May she teach you a all of her skills!" Petalpaw looked on boredly. Why did Onestar bother? Cloudpaw was to stupid to learn anything. But she yowled their names alongside her clanmates. She glanced at the new apprentices and their mentors. Maplefrost looked pleased to be a mentor, and Gorsethorn deserved one after being a warrior for so long. "Petalpaw!" Foxstripe called "Battle training with the rest of us!" _Oh great, battle training with Cloudpaw._


End file.
